painted_in_bloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Card Types
Painted in Blood has multiple types of cards to help you win against your opponent. Heros Hero cards allow you to deal damage to your opponents Life, and allow you to defend your own Life counter against your opponents Heros. Hero cards will always be in the format shown to the right. They have a Gemstone, Effect, A cost, and a strength count. The strength determains how much damage it will do to an opponents Life. Heros can also destroy other heros during the Battle Phase. This is done through Damage Calculation, where if the attacking Hero's strength is greater than the defending Hero, the defending Hero would be destroyed, and vice-versa. When a Hero is played From the Hand, you pay the cost regularly and it would come onto the field. When you play additional heros, you must pay an extra -1 energy for the second hero, -2 energy for the third, ect. However, playing Heros via an effect from the Grave, Hand, or Deck does not increase the Energy Decay, and you dont have to pay the additional cost even if the hero is played after the others. Incantations Incantation cards are a utility that allow you to perform a wide variety of actions. For instance; destroying a Hero on the field, drawing cards, dealing damage, or searching your deck. Unlike Heros, subsequent Incantations in a turn do not require additional Energy to be spent. Incantations have four different types, and may be played as follows: Normal - They are played from the hand during the players own turn only, and are Speed 1. Persistent - They are played identically to Normals, but remain on the field after activation until destroyed. Quick - They can be placed facedown in the backrow, or kept in the hand, and may be activated during either player's turn from either location. They are Speed 2. Hex Hex cards are also a utility that "sets" in the backrow of the field. They must be placed face down for one turn before they can be activated. Most Hexes only activate when a certain condition has been made, such as when a Hero is played, or when the player enters the Battle Phase. You can have up to 4 Hex cards face down on the field, but in doing so you cant play Incantations, as there would be no space on the field. Hex cards are speed 2 and speed 3. Speed 3 is only achieved when altering Damage Calculation during the Battle Phase; Unless otherwise specified. Combo Combo cards are a mix of utility and Hero cards that can be played from the Combo Deck at any time. The Combo Deck is a deck of 10 cards, placed on the left of the field face up. To play a Hero Combo Card, you must tribute Heros with the colours specified on the bottom left of the card. They do not suffer from Energy Decay, nor do they increase its value. Combo Incantations are played just as they would be from the hand. They can only be played on either players turn IF they are speed 2 (Quick). You would pay the cost as you normally would. Champions Champion cards act similar to Heros, However they have health in addition to their Strength. They have effects that rely on Bleed, using their HP as a cost to use those effects. When a Champion reaches 0 on their health metre, they are destroyed. Champions are''' '''affected by Energy Decay when they are played from the hand by usual means. More information will be released upon the arrival of Rise of the Champions.